everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
References to the World of Ever After
Classes and Hextra Curricular Activities Note: Not all classes and hextra curricular activities are canon though some canon are listed below, some are fanon as well. Dem Classes *Science and Sorcery *Chemythstry *Princessology *History of Evil Spells *Geografairy *General Villainy *Dance Classic *Kingdom Management *Environmental Magic *Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery *Muse-ic Class *Arts and Crafts *Woodshop *Magicology *Damsel In Distressing *Hexonomics *Princess Design *Crownculus *Cooking Class-ic *Mythology *Hero Training *Dragon Slaying *Wooing 101 *Home Evilnomics *Beast Training and Care Dose Clubs, Teams, and Hextra Curriculars *The Croquet Team *The Debate Club *The Bookball Team *The Dead Epics Society *The Once Upon a Dance Club *The Club for the Magically Gifted *The Once Upon A Curtain Call ~Club~ *The Charm Squad *The Cheerhexing Team *Gleeful Ever After *The Hexcellent Chefs *The Villains Club *The Book Club *Cursed Fairytale *The Fairest Tales Singing Group *The Fairy Ring Gardening Club *Make Believe Heroes *The Donkeh Boiz *The Flight Flashers *The Wonderland Club *Der Schwann Bruder Unavailable Fairytale Characters due to Canon Though we can accept fairytales already in canon, we highly recommend on finding your own fairytale to use rather than use one already in the show/books/other media. This list is a helpful guide on who is a canon character and which story you could avoid. (Characters created before a character was featured/announced by the series remain to be acceptable.) *Eros (The Legend of Eros and Psyche) **C.A. Cupid *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) **Cedar Wood *Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood) **Cerise Hood *King Charming (Unmentioned Popular Fairytale) **Darling Charming (Princess Charming) **Daring Charming (Possible Prince Charming of Snow White, unconfirmed) **Dexter Charming (Unknown Destiny) *Candy Witch (Hansel and Gretel) **Ginger Breadhouse *The Huntsman (Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White) **Hunter Huntsman *The Cheshire Cat (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Kitty Cheshire *The Mad Hatter (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Madeline Hatter *The Pied Piper (The Pied Piper of Hamelin) **Melody Piper *Rapunzel (Rapunzel) **Poppy O'Hair **Holly O'Hair *The Evil Queen (Snow White) **Raven Queen *The Beauty (Beauty and the Beast) **Rosabella Beauty *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) **Sparrow Hood *The Giant (Jack and the Bean Stalk) **Tiny *Alice (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Alistair Wonderland *Snow White (Snow White) **Apple White *Cinderella (Cinderella) **Ashlynn Ella *Goldilockes (Goldilockes and the Three Bears) **Blondie Lockes *The Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Beauty/Little Briar Rose) **Briar Beauty *The White Rabbit (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Bunny Blanc *Odette (Swan Lake) **Duchess Swan *The Wicked Fairy Godmother (Sleeping Beauty/Little Briar Rose) **Faybelle Thorn *The Frog Prince (Frog Prince) **Hopper Croakington III *Little Bo Peep (Little Bo Peep) **Lilly-Bo Peep *The Queen of Hearts (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Lizzie Hearts *The Three Billy Goats Gruff (Three Little Pigs) **Three Billy Goats Gruff *The Three Little Pigs (Three Little Pigs) **Three Little Pigs *Hansel and Gretel **Gus Crumb (Gretel) **Helga Crumb (Hanzel) *Humpty Dumpty (Humpty Dumpty) **Humphrey Dumpty *The Three Blind Mice (Three Blind Mice) **Three Blind Mice *Thumbelina (Thumbelina) **Nina Thumbell *The Fairy Godmother **Farrah Godfairy =Suggested Stories= There are more than a thousand and one stories to choose from to use in Ever After High! Experiment and try to work out of your comfort zone by writing about dozens of different stories. I kindly remind you that, these stories are merely suggestions and could help you for future references. If you have any suggestions or questions, please ask below in the comments for clarification and support for this masterlist~ Stories from A-E *A Christmas Carol *A Midsummer Night's Dream *Arabian Nights (A Thousand and One Nights) *Aladdin *Alibaba and the Forty Thieves *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *Biancabella and the Snake *The Boy Who Cried Wolf *The Bremen Town Musicians *Brother and Sister *The Blue Light *The Crane Wife *Cinderella *Cattarinetta *Death of Koschei the Deathless *Donkeyskin *The Devil with Three Golden Hairs *East of the Sun and West of the Moon Stories from F-J *The Fisherman and His Wife/ The Golden Fish *Father Frost *The Frog Princess *The Fox Sister *The Flower Queen's Daughter *The Gingerbread Man *Giselle *The Golden Key *The Girl with No Hands *Gulliver's Travels *The Happy Prince *Hey, Diddle Diddle *Irish Legend of Deidre *Jack and Jill *Jack and the Beanstalk *The Jungle Book Stories from K-P *The Lion and the Mouse *The Light Princess *The Little Match Girl *The Little Red Hen *Little Miss Muffet *Lily and the Lion *Little Boy Blue *Little Briar Rose *The Lazy Spinning Woman *The Lion and the Unicorn *The Legend of the White Snake *The Magic Paintbrush *The Marsh King's Daughter *Mother Holle *The Nutcracker *The Nightingale *The Nixie of the Mill-pond *The Princess in the Chest *Pinocchio *Puss in Boots *Prince Lindworm *Princess Charming *The Princess and the Pea Stories from Q-Z *Rumpelstiltskin *Rosanella *Swan Lake *Snow White and Rose Red *Sleeping Beauty *The Skillfull Huntsman *The Snow Queen *The Wild Swans *Thumbelina *The Ugly Duckling *The Twelve Dancing Princesses *The Tortoise and the Hare *Teevel, Princess of the Ocean *The Three Fairies *The Star Lovers *The Red Shoes *The Wonderful Musician *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *The Steadfast Tin Soldier *The Tale of the Adarna Bird *The Singing Soaring Lark *The Mouse, the Bird, The Sausage *Through the Looking Glass and what Alice found There Of course there are more stories out there in the world, and we highly encourage you to not only use European fairytales but fairytales around the world! Feel free to use any fairytale you like as long as they follow the list of rules found in How to Create an OC . Don't forget to check out other reference pages to help you get on your way to Ever After! Category:Tutorials Category:Resources